bojackhorsemanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
BoJack Horseman (serial)
BoJack Horseman – amerykański, komediowy serial animowany dla dorosłych, produkowany we współpracy The Tornate Company, Boxer vs. Raptor i ShadowMachine, a dystrybuowany przez Netflix. Mimo mieszanych recenzji początku pierwszego sezonu, krytycy zaczęli pozytywniej wypowiadać się o jego drugiej połowie, lecz kończąc jego ocenę zdaniem, że nie jest tak dobry jak inne tego typu komedie. Natomiast dwa kolejne sezony zbierały same wysokie noty, a po trzecim sezonie serial został nazwany jednym z najśmieszniejszych, ale też łamiących serce. Zarys fabularny BoJack Horseman jest gwiazdą znanego sitcomu z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, lecz prawie dwadzieścia lat później zostaje sprowadzony do roli zapomnianego celebryty. Mieszka on w swojej willi w Beverly Hills razem z Toddem, który wprosił się do jego domu pięć lat wcześniej i nigdy go nie opuścił. BoJack postanawia zatrudnić autorkę widmo, by pomogła mu napisać jego biografię. Autorka widmo okazuje się być dziewczyną jego czasem przyjaciela, czasem wroga, Mr. Peanutbuttera. Bojack utrzymuje też kontakt ze swoją byłą dziewczyną, a obecną agentką, Princess Carolyn, która nadal próbuje znaleźć mu jakąś pracę. Obsada i postacie :;Główny artykuł: Postacie * Will Arnett jako BoJack Horseman, samotny, zażenowany 52-letni koń-alkoholik, zapomniany celebryta, znany z roli w znanym sitcomie z lat dziewięćdziesiątych pt. Rozbrykani. Jest to osoba czuła i wnikliwa, ale jego desperacka potrzeba aprobaty ukierunkowuje go ku destruktywnym wyborom. * Amy Sedaris jako Princess Carolyn, różowa kotka perska, która jest byłą dziewczyną BoJacka i zarazem jego agentką. Mimo wielu problemów w żonglowaniu pracą, trudnym życiem towarzyskim oraz grupką przyjaciół, Carolyn uwielbia swoje szybkie, gorączkowe życie. * Alison Brie jako Diane Nguyen, ludzka autorka widmo, która została zatrudniona przez BoJacka, by pomóc mu pisać jego biografię. Jest ona także partnerką rywala BoJacka, Mr. Peanutbuttera. * Paul F. Thompkins jako Mr. Peanutbutter, pies, celebryta znany z sitcomu bardzo podobnego do Rozbrykani, przez co jest rywalem BoJacka. Jak na psa przystało, jest wiecznie pozytywny, energiczny i lojalny. * Aaron Paul jako Todd Chavez, młody człowiek, który zamieszkał z BoJackiem, wpraszając się na jedną z imprez celebryty. Bardzo pomysłowy chłopak, który ma problem z narkotykami. Dzięki swojej kreatywności szybko zostaje przyjacielem Mr. Peanutbuttera. Muzyka Czołówka została stworzona przez jednego członka duetu The Black Keys, natomiast piosenka z napisów końcowych to Back in the 90's (BoJack theme) autorstwa zespołu indie-pop Grouplove. W serialu użyto także: * Circuit Shaker, Vicky Harrison & Oliver Pierce – On Fire Again * Brian Evans - At Fenway * Lyla Foy - Impossible * Stone Cold Fox - Seventeen * Death Grips - No Love * The Rolling Stones - Wild Horses * Tegan and Sara - Closer * Mark Murray - Every Dog Has His Day * Imperial Mammoth - Little Earthquakes * Courtney Barnett - Avant Gardener * Kevin Morby - Parade * Blue Stahli - Burning Bridges * Oberhofer - Sea Of Dreams * Robbie Nevil - Bringin' On the Night * Foxworth Hall - Daylight * Dank - Renegade * London Symphony Orchestra & Sir Colin Davies - The Planets, Op. 32: II. Venus, the Bringer of Peace * Nina Simone - Stars Kategoria:Serial